eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
The Broken Hand
in Fens, who wanders the beach. | next = The Mended Hand | displaytl=y| altname = | }} Prerequisites * You must be level 80. * You must be able to speak Sathirian. The language quests begin with completing . Then inspect the tome. * You must have completed . * You must have completed . * You must have completed . * You must have completed . Steps # Have the books and in your inventory. The Journal is the reward for the quest in . If you sold or destroyed it, a replacement can be purchased from the Wu encampment in . The Teachings is from the collection quest in . # Speak with in the Fens. He wanders the beach between the Span and Omen's Call. He will take your books, but he'll give them back later. # "I need to speak to the Chronicler of the Ashen Order." Go to , off of , take the north entrance. Run up the hill and talk to at . # He will send you out into the desert to find a student. The student is at out near the Sun Spires in . She will be surrounded by some bandits. After you speak to the bandits they become aggressive. There was one ^ Level 83 and 3 down arrow bandits. After killing the bandits speak to the student again. Note: I only had to kill the ^ one, not the others, to get her to talk again. # She will give you a book, , and you need to return this to . # After Chronicler go back to and speak to . He will then ask you to find 5 blades scattered about the world. He will return your books as well. ## Blade of Balance: in (Skyfire) at . He will ask you to bring back draconic hearts to balance on the scales against your inner demons. These are semi-rare drops on Wurms, Wyverns and Drakes all over Skyfire. You need 57(!). You want EXACTLY 57. More or less and a large group of enemies will spawn. Take them back and place them on the balance. An 81^ doppleganger of yourself will spawn. Kill it and take blade from scale. ## Blade of Peace: On a fire sprite near Solusek Eye (around rim of lava pit to left from porter) in Lavastorm. To spawn him you need "Kaiaren's Scroll" which can be obtained from a grave in Kunzar Jungle , in a cave behind a waterfall (cave entrance). Take it to sprite, he spawns as an 85^^^. Kill him for blade. ## Blade of Order: Tabernacle of Pain in . This step requires you to speak Sathirian, and to have completed for your Shackle Grandmaster title. Go to Tabernacle of Pain and talk to both of the shackle grandmasters still there, then go to , and talk to there. Note: Was able to hail the kid Kindo at -6000 Kunzar jungle Villager's faction. Anything below was a no-go. Go back to the grandmaster who told you of the blade of order, then challenge him, he is an 85^^^ heroic, so bring some help. During the fight, he may split into three people (one ^^^, one ^^, and one ^) or he may reset agro. Or both. ## Blade of Harmony: Shard of Fear. Pulling Terror spawns a level 83 ^^^ heroic monk that adds the encounter (but which you can FD off and then pull the two seperately). Killing him awards the blade. ## Blade of Tranquility: Sebilis. This is obtained from a subquest initiated in Sebilis from an NPC in a jail cell at 71,-131,102. (The first room after you jump into the water from the main foyer and swim down the waterfall.) The NPC will not be visible until you open the cell and walk inside. Gives quest . Requires 20 bone trinkets which drop randomly off of level 80+ iksar in sebilis. (Legionaires in basement are a good bet.) Next, you will need to bury the bones in Elddar grove, near the Dojo's garden . Return to the quest giver for the blade. # Return to Master Makoto Shoda with the five blades. He will send you to find information on how to reassemble the hand. The information is in scattered pages that can be found in Maiden's Chamber and Vault of Eternal Sleep. Some are ground spawns and some drop from named mobs in the zones. ## Maiden's Chamber: Page 7 - Drusella (chest), Page 5 - the Impaler (chest), Page 3 - the Hallowed Hall (ground), and Page 4 - bottom of retractable bridge chamber (ground) ## Vault of Eternal Sleep: Page 1 - Golem's mini event room (ground), Page 2 - bottom of the pit outside the Praetor's chamber (ground), and Page 6 - the Praetor (body loot) # Turn in the collection then scribe the recipe given. Recipe requires: ## 3 Tynnonium clusters ## 1 Rough fire emerald ## Common harvests / fuel # Craft the diagram # Return to Master Makoto Shoda to show him what you had created and to get the completed Hand of Serenity. Also given the next quest: The Mended Hand. Rewards *